To determine the mechanism of action of potent GnRH antagonists in man and to explore their potential clinical applications. To examine the effect of 20-week combined treatment with Nal-G GnRH antagonist and physiologic replacement dose of testosterone enanthate (TE) on spermatogenesis by detailed analysis of semen characteristics, sperm concentration, and motility.